One Night To Forever
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: Chapie 3 update: malam ini adalah malam yang luar biasa bagiku.Dimana, aku dapat menyentuhnya, menjamahnya, memiliki dia seutuhnya. Mendengar desahannya, erangannya, dan semuanya tentangnya.../Naru FemSasu. Maaf menunggu lama...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic ini adalah fanfic permohonan maaf karena belum bisa updet Bukan Uke Biasa, dan menghapus fanfic Between, Angel, Humans and Demon.. sekali lagi maaf.. Untuk SasShin, ini fanfic untukmu, yang selalu memberi semangat , semoga suka..

**Xxxx xxxx xxxxX**

**One Night To Forever..**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto Sensei..**

**Pair: Naru FemSasu**

**Warning: Lime, Lemon, OOC, AU, abal, TYPO, gaje-ness, dll. Don't like? Don't read.**

'...' mine

"..." talk

**Xxxx xxxx xxxxX**

Aku sedang menikmati secangkir coklat panas sambil melihat televisi. Di samping duduk seorang gadis cantik berambut sebahu. Dia sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai pengarang, sedangkan aku menungguinya sambil mengajaknya ngobrol sesekali. Yah, ini adalah hari pertamaku tinggal satu atap dengannya, kekasihku yang kini telah resmi menjadi istriku. Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis dalam mimpiku sekarang sudah sah menjadi milik Namikaze Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menjelang malam, hujan deras mengguyur kota Konoha, udara yang tadi siang terasa panas mendadak turun drastis.

"Kau kedinginan ya?" aku membuka suara, memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi antara aku, dan istriku yang kini menyibukkan diri dengan menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya.

"Sudah jelaskan?" aku terkekeh melihat wajah kesalnya. Aku tau dia sangat benci udara seperti ini.

"Kemarilah," aku menarik pinggulnya yang ramping. Dan kudekatkan dengan diriku. Kulingkarkan kedua lenganku di perutnya yang datar.

"Sudah hangat my love?" tanyaku, dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Uum.. yah.." balasnya. Lagi-lagi aku hanya terkekeh, aku yakin wajahnya memerah saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurapatkan rengkuhanku terhadapnya, dan ia sendiri mulai menyamankan diri dalam dekapanku.

"Sasuke.." aku kembali buka suara.

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih, sudah mau menjadi pendamping hidupku," ujarku sambil mengecupi puncak kepalanya. "..aku bahagia sekali."

"Aku juga, aku bahagia bisa menjadi milikmu," sahutnya, ia sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku, sambil memejamkan mata.

"Love you.." balasku.

Ia mendongak, menatapku sebelum membalas ucapanku, "Love you too..."

Detik berikutnya, aku memangut bibir mungilnya dalam sebuah ciuman, sesaat setelah aku menurunkan wajahku. Aku dapat merasakan remasannya terhadap jari-jariku makin menguat ketika aku mulai memasuki rongga lembabnya yang basah dan hangat.

"mmph.. nnmm..." ia mengerang, wajahnya yang putih kini dipenuhi oleh semburat merah muda, ia menikmati invasiku dalam mulutnya, begitu juga diriku.

"ahh.. ahh.. aah..." Sasuke-ku, istriku, dia segera menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya begitu mengakhiri ciuman kami.

"Kau tau, itu cuma pemanasan, untuk 'sesuatu' yang besar malam nanti sayang," kuelus pipinya yang halus.

"Hhu.. mesum," ia menyodok perutku, lumayan sakit memang, tapi aku sudah sering menerimanya ketika kami masih berpacaran dulu.

"Hahaha, kita kan sudah resmi suami istri, jadi wajar kan kalau kita melakukan 'itu'," kubingkai wajahnya yang memerah itu dan mendorongnya mendekat pada wajahku. "Jadi, dimalam yang dingin ini, mari kita habiskan dengan bercinta," kataku sebelum mengunci bibirnya. Menghisapnya, melumat dan menggigit kulit kenyalnya.

"emmh.." lidahku mulai menjelajah masuk ke dalam rongganya, mengajak lidahnya menari denganku.

"ennhh... mmnn.." ia meremas kaos bagaian depan milikku ketika aku menggigit lidahnya, ia memejamkan mata, menikmati permainan lidahku yang sedang menyapu langit-langit mulutnya.

Sehelai benang saliva tercipta ketika ciuman basah kami berakhir untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku menyeringai menatap Sasuke yang terengah-engah, kutarik pinggulnya agar ia duduk dalam pangkuanku. Kubenamkan wajahku di ceruk leher jenjangnya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bunga yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Aroma yang membuatku mabuk kepayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah siap untuk babak utama?" tanyaku sambil menindih Sasuke yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Uum.. aku.." bola matanya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri, bingung. "siap.. akh!"

Begitu mendengar persetujuannya, aku segera menggendongnya ala bridal style. Membawanya ke dalam satu-satunya kamar di apartemen kita. Mendudukkannya di pinggiran ranjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"emmh.. mmhh..." Sasuke-ku mengerang tertahan saat aku kembali meraup bibirnya. Ia meremas rambutku, menikmati sesi ciuman kami.

Tanpa melepas pagutan kami, aku dorong pundak Sasuke hingga tubuhnya yang ramping terhempas ke atas ranjang.

"aah.. haa.. sssh..." Sasuke mulai mendesis pelan ketika lidahku mulai bermain di cuping telinganya. Terus turun sampai ke lehernya.

"nnh.. narrutoo..." aku mulai menghisap dan mengigit kecil disana, mencoba menciptakan bekas kemerahan di leher jenjangnya.

**._._. X ._._.**

Aku kembali menghempaskan Sasuke-ku yang sudah polos ke atas ranjang, begitu mengenyahkan pakaianku. Kutindih dia, lalu membelai dan meremas dua gundukan di dadanya.

"Kita mulai Sasuke?" sambil menyeringai, aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Yah.." aku tersenyum lebar, dan mulailah lidahku bergerak dan menari-nari di dadanya yang kenyal dan padat. Menghisap lalu menggigit, untuk kembali menghias kulit putihnya dengan kissmark buatanku, yang juga sebagai tanda kepemilikanku atas dirinya.

"kkhh.. enngh..." Sasuke mengerang dan menggeliat begitu aku menghisap putingnya yang mengeras, bergantian. Kukulum dan kutekan dengan lidahku, membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing karena rambutku diremas terlalu kuat oleh Sasuke.

"enngh... ahh.. ooghh!" Sasuke-ku terus mengerang dan menggeliat, kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak, hingga membuat pahanya menyentuh dan mengesek ke daerah selangkanganku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, jari-jariku mulai menjamah dan membelai pahanya, menggelitik tepat di daerah selangkangannya.

"Siap 'Suke-chan?" tanyaku.

Kulihat ia mengangguk, meski sedikit ragu. Aku angkat kedua kakinya dan meletakkan di pundakku. Perlahan-lahan kuarahkan milikku yang sudah menegang di daerah Vnya yang mulai basah.

"ahh.. Narrutto.. mmhh.. sakitt, Narru.." rintih Sasuke, ia menggeliat resah.

Aku menurunkan wajahku, mendekat pada wajahnya, kukecup keningnya tampa melepas kesejatianku yang hampir masuk seluruhnya dalam liang Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku sudah kasar," kataku penuh sesal.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidakk.. appa.. akkuh... hanya kagett," ucapnya dengan nada tertahan.

"Aku mulai ya?." Dia mengangguk, dan akupun mulai melesakkan kesejatianku dalam vagina Sasuke yang basah hingga tertanam seutuhnya. Aku terus bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo yang makin cepat, membuat Sasuke sering mengeluarkan desah dan erangan.

"Sassu.. Sasu.." aku mendesis merasakan dinding Sasuke menghipit kesejatianku.

"kkh.. Naru!Naru! Naruttoo.." tubuh Sasuke menegang kuat, ia orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"mmph.. Sassukee..ugh!" akupun klimaks tak berapa lama kemudian. Menyemprotkan cairan Sasuke ke dalam diri Sasuke.

"nnnh.." Sasuke merintih pelan saat aku tarik kesejatianku dari liang vagina Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku dapat melihat cairan merah kental yang kutahu adalah darah keperawanan Sasuke menempel di kesejatianku.

"I love you Sasuke.." kukecup kening Sasuke lembut sebelum menjatuhkan badanku disampingnya.

"Love you too.." balas Sasuke sesaat setelah meringkuk dalam pelukanku. Aku tarik bed cover di dekat kakiku, untuk membalut tubuh polos kami yang masih basah oleh peluh. Perlahan-lahan, kamipun jatuh tertidur dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Kalian tau, malam ini adalah malam yang luar biasa bagiku. Malam pertamaku dengan Sasuke, istriku yang paling aku cintai. Dimana, aku dapat menyentuhnya, menjamahnya, memiliki dia seutuhnya. Mendengar desahannya, erangannya, dan semuanya tentangnya. Menyatuhkan peluh kami berdua, saling merengkuh dan merasakan kehadiran kami dalam diri satu sama lain.

**._._. X ._._.**

Sebulan berlalu sejak malam itu, dan hubunganku jadi dekat dengan Sasuke-ku. Kalau kami tidak sedak lelah, tentu saja kami akan melewati malam kami dengan bercinta. Walau pagi harinya, aku akan mendapat omelan dari Sasuke saat ia bangun kesiangan atau kesulitan berjalan kerena nyeri. Kalau sudah begitu, tinggal memberinya kecupan di bibir, pasti akan membuat amarah Sasuke, melebur seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini, kami baru saja pulang ke apartemen usai menghadiri pesta pertunangan Neji dan Gaara, dan aku segera menjatuhkan badanku yang pegal usai menyetir. Sementara Sasuke, dia langsung mandi untuk membersihkan keringat yang seakan membuat tubuhnya lengket.

**Naruto POV END...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejam berlalu, cukup lama juga Sasuke berada dalam kamar mandi. Naruto yang sempat ketiduran segera beranjak dari sofa dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Hampir sepuluh menit Naruto mondar mandir di depan pintu, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke untuk segera keluar.

"Sasuke.. kau kenapa?" Naruto mengetuk-ketuk daun pintu, ia mulai cemas saat orang yang ia panggil tidak memberi jawaban. "Sas? Sasuke, jangan bercanda?" makin panik, Narutopun memutuskan untuk mengambil kunci serep dan membukanya.

"Sasuke!" pupil Naruto mengecil begitu melihat Sasuke terkulai tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh polos yang bersandar di dinding kamar mandi.

"Sasuke, bangun!" Naruto menghampiri perempuan itu, menepuk-nepuk pipinya beberapa kali sebelum menggendongnya keluar dari sana.

"Naru.." Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya terasa pusing sekali saat ini.

"Aku disini Sasu-chan," sambil menautkan jari-jarinya di jemari Sasuke, Naruto berdiri, mendekati Sasuke, lalu membelai rambut dan pipinya. "Apa yang terjadi sampai pingsan seperti itu tadi?"

"Tidak tau, tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing, dan mual, mungkin aku masuk angin," desah Sasuke sambil memijat keningnya.

"Kita ke dokter ya?" ajak Naruto. Tangannya terulur untuk membantunya bangun dan duduk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah keduanya berada, di meja dokter untuk menunggu dokter itu menjelaskan tentang penyakit Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Nek? 'Suke sakit apa?" tanya Naruto, pada dokter yang juga neneknya sendiri.

Tsunade-nama si dokter- yang sedang duduk di hadapan keduanya berdehem, sejenak, sebelum berujar, "Naruto, Sasuke, selamat, kalian akan segera menjadi orang tua," kata Tsunade.

Pupil beda warna itu sama-sama mengecil, kaget dengan pernyataan dokter itu.

"Serius Nek?" Naruto bertanya, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi.

"Yah, aku serius, Sasuke hamil, dia mengandung anakmu."

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar bahagia, dia memutar badannya untuk menatap Sasuke yang masih mematung di sebelah. Diraihnya pundak sang istri, agar menghadap padanya.

"Kita, akan menjadi orang tua 'Suke," Naruto membingkai wajah putih Sasuke, mencium kening, hidung dan bibir perempuan 21 tahun itu, sebelum merengkuhnya.

"I-iya.." balas Sasuke, dengan suara tertahan. Air matanya merembes keluar seiring dengan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan. Ia membalas pelukan suaminya erat, ia bahagia, ia senang sekali, sama seperti Naruto.

Seulas senyum tercipta di bibir Tsunade yang juga turut bahagia melihat dua cucunya itu.

**._._. X ._._.**

**TBC**

**._._. X ._._.**

Oke ini fanfic emang aneh dan sangat abal. Tapi, Fu mohon, review ya-yah yah.. *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Makasaih buat yang sudah review... maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu.. Ok, semoga semuarehibur membaca fanfic abal ini...**  
**

**Xxxx xxxx xxxxX**

**One Night To Forever..**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto Sensei..**

**Pair: Naru FemSasu**

**Warning: Lime, Lemon, OOC, AU, abal, TYPO, gaje-ness, dll. Don't like? Don't read.**

'...' mine

"..." talk

**Xxxx xxxx xxxxX**

"Huuek.. hueek.. ohok.. huueek..." pagi, siang, sore dan malam, itulah kegiatan harian ibu muda kita, Uchiha Sasuke. Biasanya para ibu hamil hanya mengalami _morning sickness_, tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia mengalami _all day sickness_. "Hueek.. huek.. ahh.." begitu merasakan jika semua isi perutnya sudah keluar, Sasuke segera menyalakan kran westafel untuk membersihkan mulutnya. Ia menegakkan badannya yang sedaritadi membungkuk, tapi baru sebentar berdiri saja, ia merasakan pusing di kepalanya.

"Nngh.."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" Naruto segera mendekap erat tubuh Sasuke yang terhuyung ke belakang agar tidak jatuh.

"Kepalaku pusing Naru.." desah Sasuke, menopangkan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada sang suami yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ayo kita ke dokter!" ajak Naruto, dan hanya dibalas anggukan lemah Sasuke. Dikalungkannya lengan kanan Sasuke ke pundaknya, dan mulai membopong Sasuke menuju ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobil.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"Nenek, Sasuke tidak apa-apakan?" tanya pria 24 tahun itu, ia khawatir dengan kondisi Sasukenya.

"Dia hanya anemia, itu biasa terjadi di awal kehamilan Naruto," balas Tsunade santai. "Mungkin, istrimu sedang mengandung bayi kembar."

Naruto mendelik kaget, "Serius Nek?"

"Belum bisa dipastikan sih, tapi kemungkinannya besar, mengingat gejala yang dialaminya. Seperti ibumu yang mengandungmu dan Kyuubi dulu?" Naruto tersenyum, dipandanginya Sasuke yang sedang tidur di sofa ruang kerja Tsunade, dan mengecup singkat bibirnya, "Sasuke memang hebat," katanya, matanya berbinar-binar ceria.

"Sering-sering ingatkan dia untuk mengonsumsi bayam dan daging ya!" pesan Tsunade yang masih menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertas di meja kerjanya.

"Beres Nek!" Naruto mengangguk mantap, sebelum memandangi Sasukenya dengan penuh cinta.

"Oya, dua minggu lagi datanglah kemari, supaya bisa melihat apa dia benar-benar mengandung janin kembar," kata Tsunade lagi. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk paham.

**._._. X ._._. **

"emmh.. Naru..." desah Sasuke disela ciumannya.

"Kau tau, itu adalah hadiah dariku," Naruto membingkai wajah Sasuke yang memerah, dengan wajah yang begitu dekat, kedua bola mata berbeda warna milik mereka, saling memantulkan diri mereka masing-masing. "..karena kau akan memberiku dua anak sekaligus."

Sasuke manyun, "Dasar."

"Love you too.." balas Narutoyang sudah mengacuhkan ucapan Sasuke, lalu ia kembali meraup bibir Sasuke.

Keduanya senang sekali usai mendengar penjelasan Tsunade jika Sasuke benar-benar mengandung bayi kembar. Seperti Kushina dulu.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"Namikaze Sasuke, kau harus makan!" omel Naruto begitu melihat Sasuke tidak menyentuh makan siangnya sama sekali.

"Aku nggak lapar Naru," desah Sasuke sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan dalam platenya. Setelah merasa mual beberapa saat yang lalu, ia menjadi eneg saat melihat makanan.

"Sasuke, kau harus tetap makan... Kau dan bayimu kan perlu nutrisi," Naruto mendekati istrinya dan berusaha menyuapi Sasuke dengan sayur sup buatannya.

"Emm.. tapi.." Sasuke memandang jijik makanan yang dipegang Naruto.

"Pokoknya, kau harus makan!" Naruto mendelik pada Sasuke, memberi efek jera pada istrinya yang sangat keras kepala. Dan mau tidak mau, Sasuke menurut saja saat Naruto menyuapinya.

**._._. X ._._. **

Sasuke sedang mencoba beberapa baju yang dibelinya dengan Naruto tadi siang.

"Naruto! Aku makin gendut ya?" Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin mulai bersuara.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Kau tuli ya? Kan barusan aku bilang begitu," gadis berambut sebahu itu emosi.

Naruto menghela nafas, '_Sekarang aku tau bagaimana nasib Shikamaru saat Kiba hamil..' _rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Hamil diminggu ke 8 memang membuat emosi para ibu tidak labil, sedikit-sedikit marah-marah tanpa sebab, dan tiba-tiba...

"Naruto.." Sasuke merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Naruto yang sedang selonjoran di atas sofa.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, membelai puncak kepala sang istri yang halus. Perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya, "Kita makan malam diluar yuk!" ucapnya manja.

"Tapi kitakan baru saja makan malam Sasuke."

"Tapi aku lapar lagi, Naru..." rengek perempuan itu.

"Oke, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto, akhirnya.

"Aku mau makan, Yakitori, Soba, Okonomiyaki, lalu penutupnya aku mau _Ice Cream_ dan Mochi. Habis itu kita restoran Eropa ya, aku mau makan steak, hmm.." Sasuke berbinar-binar membayangkan makanan yang akan dilahapnya sebentar lagi.

"Sasu-chan, ini sudah malam, banyak restoran yang sudah tu-" Naruto bungkam, melihat aura-aura dingin yang menguar dari diri Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya tajam membuatnya merinding.

"Oke-oke, aku ganti baju dulu ya!" kata Naruto, kemudian. "Yes! Jangan lama-lama ya!" pesan Sasuke, hatinya gembira karena keinginannya di kabulkan oleh sang suami.

_'Kami-sama.. ampuni aku..'_ umpat Naruto dalam hati.

._._. X ._._.

Esok harinya...

Sasuke sedang menginstirahatkan tubuhnya yang sedang lelah disandaran sofa sambil menunggu Naruto pulang dari kantornya. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi, belum sampai ia menapaki alam mimpi, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berat di atas kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidur disini Sasuke?"

"Nng? Naruto.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada lelaki yang sedang mengusap-usap rambut dan lekuk wajahnya. "Aku menunggumu pulang," jawabnya dengan suara yang agak serak.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas sebelum mengecup poni Sasuke, "Sudah makan?" tanyanya dengan tetap berdiri di hadapan sang istri yang tengah mendongak padanya.

"..." Sasuke diam. Tapi dari ekpresi wajahnya Naruto sudah tau jika bungsu Uchiha ini belum makan apa-apa.

"Aduh duh.." Sasuke merasa nyeri dikedua pipinya karena dicubit oleh Naruto. "Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih, 'kan sudah kubilang kau harus banyak makan!" omel Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Huh" Sasuke cemberut sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang memerah. "Kau sendiri taukan, aku tidak mau makan jika tidak disuapi olehmu," Sasuke merengek-rengek. Naruto tertawa, "Kau itu manja sekali ya," diacaknya helai hitam kebiruan Sasuke. "..tapi aku suka kau yang begini, terlihat imut." Sasuke merengut. "Aku mandi dulu ya!" "Ikut!" seru Sasuke cepat-cepat. "Boleh juga," timpal Naruto. Dan, keduanyapun beranjak dari ruang tamu.

**._._. X ._._. **

Hari ini, Naruto sedang menemani Sasuke jalan-jalan keliling komplek. Tapi, baru saja mereka hendak pulang. Tiba-tiba muncul ibu-ibu komplek yang kebetulan sedang belanja yang mendadak mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-chan, sedang jalan-jalan ya?"

"Ya ampun, sudah berapa bulan Sasuke?"

"Wah, pasti anaknya perempuan nih, soalnya Sasuke makin cantik..."

"Eh bisa jadi laki-laki kan?"

"Wah pasti cantik kayak ibunya."

"Ganteng dong, kayak bapaknya."

"Emm.." Sasuke mengeryitkan, ia pening mendadak begitu dibanjiri pertanyaan oleh ibu-ibu itu.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan wajah Sasukenya itu langsung berkata, "Maaf Ibu-ibu, kami harus pulang. Sasuke juga pasti sudah lelah," ujarnya sopan.

"Kyaa... Naruto-kun perhatian sekali sama Sasuke-chan," beberapa ibu-ibu berteriak histeris, membuat Sasuke tambah mual. "Hehe," Naruto tertawa dipaksakan. "Permisi ibu-ibu," pamit Naruto sebelum menggamit jemari Sasuke mengajaknya meninggalkan kerumunan ibu-ibu itu.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto segera membantu Sasuke untuk duduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" diusapnya lekuk wajah sang istri.

"Ibu-ibu tadi bau sekali," Sasuke mendengus, sesekali ia mengelus perutnya agar sang anak tidak sebau ibu-ibu tadi. "Bikin mual saja." Mendengar pernyataan wanita di sebelahnya, tawa Naruto pecah seketika, "Haha, dasar kau," diacaknya rambut Sasuke sebelum mengecup bibirnya. "Aku buatkan jus tomat ya?" tawar lelaki blonde itu.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku sedang ingin jus mangga." Sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan menu jus harian sang istri, Naruto menautkan alisnya, "Tumben?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau protes?" sergah gadis itu. Naruto menggeleng lemah, _'Barusan manja, detik ini udah ngomel begitu, ahh.. ampuni aku Kami-sama!'_ rutuk si Namikaze.

**._._. X ._._. **

Dengan tatapan takjub, Naruto dan Sasuke mengamati miniatur manusia kecil yang akan menjadi dua buah hatinya lewat USG. Kaki, wajah, telinga sudah terbentuk.

"Disini jantungnya sudah bisa mempompa darah sendiri," Tsunade membuyarkan rasa kagum dua cucunya itu. Membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah wanita pirang itu. "Panjangnya sudah 4cm, dan dilihat dari perkembangannya, sementara ini tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Tapi, kau tetap harus menjaga kondisimu dan banyak makan makanan bergizi," Tsunade mengingatkan. Sasuke mengangguk mantap, begitupun Naruto.

"Nenek, jadi anak kami perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Naruto ingin tau.

"Masih belum bisa ditentukan anak bodoh, masih harus menunggu 2 minggu lagi," jawab Tsunade.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Naruto dan Sasuke menghabisakn waktu santai keduanya di ruang tamu. Sasuke sedang menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Naruto yang setia memeluk dan mengelus kepalanya yang bersandar dipundak si blonde.

"Semoga saja anak kita nanti perempuan."

"Laki-laki Naruto, aku ingin anakku nanti laki-laki," potong Sasuke, cepat.

"Hiee, anak perempuan lebih menyenangkan 'Suke, karena dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik sepertimu," Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Enggak, aku lebih suka laki-laki karena bisa menjaga diri sendiri!" Sasuke mulai menaikkan volume bicaranya.

"Tapi Sasuke, anak perem-..."

"Ya sudah, hamil saja sendiri!" Sasuke yang ngambek langsung melepas dekapan Naruto dan berdiri. Tapi belum melangkah, ia merasakan pusing di kepalanya.

"Aduh.." rintihnya sambil memijat keningnya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Naruto ikut berdiri, dan memegangi pundak sang istri.

"Nngh.."

Bluk

Sasuke mendadak limbung, dan pingsan.

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto, panik.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini sih?" desah Tsunade yang baru saja tiba di rumah si blonde Naruto.

"Tadi Sasuke marah, saat berdiri tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit, lalu dia pingsan!" jawabnya, ia tak henti-henti mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri keras kepala, lagipula kau kan tau saat ini mod istrimu sedang naik turun, jadi mengalahlah sebentar!" omel Tsunade. Naruto hanya menggaruk tenguknya, merasa bersalah juga.

"Tapi 'Suke nggak apa 'kan Nek?"

"Tidak apa kok, itu biasa terjadi. Apalagi perubahan hormonnya meningkat dua kali lipat karena mengandung janin kembar. Hanya saja, ingatkan dia agar tidak berdiri tiba-tiba seperti tadi!"

Naruto mengangguk lemah, "Baik Nek."

Kini, Naruto menjadi makin peduli pada istri tercintanya. Walau kadang Naruto ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding atau apapun di depannya karena mendadak Sasuke marah karena hal-hal sepele yang tidak diketahui sebabnya. Tapi, bukankah yang seperti itu malah membuat hubungan mereka makin dekat?.

._._. X ._._.

TBC

._._. X ._._.

Maunya bikin yang romantis-romantis tapi karena nggak berbakat, beginilah jadinya. Oke, makasih sudah membaca, dan jangan lupa untu me-review ya.. Doumo..


	3. Chapter 3

**Xxxx xxxx xxxxX**

**One Night To Forever..**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto Sensei..**

**Pair: Naru FemSasu**

**Warning: Lime, Lemon, OOC, AU, abal, TYPO, gaje-ness, dll. Don't like? Don't read.**

'...' mine

"..." talk

**Xxxx xxxx xxxxX**

Naruto sedang berdiri di depan cermin ukuran seluruh badan. Ia sedang mengamati betapa tampan dan kerennya dirinya saat sedang mengenakan kemeja warna orange, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ia menarik simpul dasinya ke atas, sesekali iris birunya melirik ke arah kaca dimana ada pantulan lain yang tertangkap dalam cermin itu. Tepat ke arah, seorang perempuan sedang tertidur lelap di atas ranjang. Ia mengulas segaris senyum melihat perut buncit sang istri, dimana, dalam rahim itu terdapat dua nyawa yang sebentar lagi akan menghirup sejuknya udara di bumi.

"Emmh..." Naruto memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sang Istri yang tengah menggeliat dan menyamankan diri dalam posisi tidurnya yang nampak kesulitan dengan perut besarnya itu. Lagi-lagi, senyum tercetak di wajah tampannya. Iapun berjalan mendekati sang istri, sedikit berjinjit ia naik ke atas_ king size_ itu. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi porselen sang istri dengan lembut dan hati-hati, tak ingin membuatnya terbangun. Sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus perut besar Sasuke yang mulai bergerak-gerak.

"emmh... Naru.." erang Sasuke, meski matanya masih terpejam ia sudah dapat menebak siapa yang tengah membelai pipinya.

"Sssh.. tidurlah lagi,"dikecupnya poni Sasuke yang agak lengket karena keringat. Tapi bukannya tidur kembali, Sasuke malah membuka matanya dan berusaha duduk. Membuat Naruto sedikit merutuki dirinya karena sudah membuat sang istri yang kini gampang lelah menjadi terbangun.

"Aduh.." Sasuke bersusah payah untuk bangun dan duduk, ia berusaha untuk menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang.

"Kau itu, kenapa malah bangun sih?" omel Naruto sambil mendekap pundak sang istri membantu meletakan bantal di punggung Sasuke untuk menyamankan posisinya.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi," balasnya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Diusapnya lekuk wajah Sasuke dengan mesra.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat ya?" rengek Sasuke yang kini mengecupi punggung tangan Naruto.

"Iya, ada rapat hari ini," Naruto merendahkan wajahnya untuk mengecup perut Sasuke yang terbalut piyama.

"Aku jadi kesepian dong.." rengeknya manja. Ntah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia selalu ingin dekat dengan sang suami. Walau tak jarang ia akan mengomelinya saat bertatap muka dengan si pirang Naruto.

"Selesai rapat aku langsung pulang kok," Naruto meyakinkan.

"Janji ya?" Sasuke mengelurkan jari telunjuknya.

"Janji.." dikaitkannya kelingkingnya sendiri dengan kelingking Sasuke. Saling terpaut, sama seperti bibir mereka berdua yang kini saling berpagutan.

"Oke, aku berangkat! Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku ya," dikecupnya puncak kepala Sasuke, sebelum beranjak dari kamar tidur. Menggamit tas kerjanya dan berangkat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk di atas ranjang.

**._._. X ._._.**

Naruto baru saja pulang kerja, ia lelah sekali hari ini. Tapi penatnya seharian di tempat kerja mendadak lenyap begitu melihat sang istri muncul dengan langkah tersaruk-saruk sambil menopang pingganganya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sasuke!" Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke dan membantunya duduk."Aku kangen Naru.." desah Sasuke sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang kekar sang Namikaze.

"Aku juga, _my love_.." di kecupnya puncak kepala Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di pundaknya.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, meraih bibir Naruto dan mengecupnya. Menjilat dan menggigitnya, mengulumnya hingga menciptakan suara basah diantara mereka. Dan kau tau, Naruto paling suka dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"nnnh.. ahh.. mulutmu bau Naruto."

Hati Naruto mencelos begitu mendengar cibiran sang istri, "Kau sendiri yang menciumku."

"Habis biasanya baunya seperti ramen," desah Sasuke, manja.

"Hari ini aku tidak makan ramen, tidak sempat sih..." balas Naruto, mengacak-acak bagian belakang rambut Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tengah mengistirahatkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa, sementara Naruto yang duduk di lantai sedang menempelkan telinganya di perut besar Sasuke, mengajak dua buah hatinya berkomunikasi.

"Hay, _baby_.. ini_ Tou-san_.." mulainya, Sasuke yang tadinya mengelus perutnya kini berganti mengusap rambut Naruto. "Kalian sedang apa di dalam? Cepat keluar ya,_ Tou-san_ sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluk kalian.." sambil tersenyum, ia mengucapkan uneg-unegnya.

"Tau tidak, sekarang _Kaa-san_ sedang mengelus rambut _Tou-san_ lho, tangan _Kaa-san_ halus banget, kalian pasti cepat ngantuk kalau disentuh olehnya." Sasuke langsung _blushing_ mendengar Naruto sedang memujinya.

"_Tou-san_ sayang kalian.." Naruto mengecup perut Sasuke, seakan-akan dapat langsung memberi kecupan pada dua janin itu. "Aku, juga sayang padamu, Sasuke.." ucapnya sebelum mencium lembut bibir merah Sasuke. Menyampaikan perasaan bahagia dan cintanya lewat bibir adalah sesuatu yang sering dilakukan Naruto, karena jika dikatakan saja, ia pasti takkan pernah sanggup untuk mengutarakannya. Dan perbuatan adalah salah satu caranya untuk menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya.

**._._. X ._._.**

"Melahirkan itu sakit tidak?"

"Ahahaha, pertanyaanmu aneh sekali 'Suke-_chan_..."

Cemberut. Yah, itulah reaksi Sasuke saat pertanyaannya dianggap lelucon oleh seorang ibu muda berambut merah muda yang tengah menggendong bayi mungil di depannya. "Aku serius Sakura!"

Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu dengan pandangan menerawang ia membalas, "Rasanya itu seperti saat kau_ pup_. Hanya saja, ukuran_ pup_-mu seribu kali lebih besar, keras dan bernyawa." Sasuke begidik, jijik, sekaligus risih karena sang bayi disamakan dengan kotoran. "Sumpah, kalau boleh jujur, rasanya sakit sekali, sampai tidak bisa diungkapkan!"

Glup

Sasuke menelan ludah, ia mulai ketakutan saat ini. Ia merinding membayangkan jika saat kelahiran nanti akan mengalami hal serupa, dengan rasa sakit yang dua kali lipat karena ada dua bayi mungil yang siap-siap menghirup udara segar.

"Hiee..." perempuan itu begidik ngeri, "Semoga saja prosesnya tidak seseram dan sesakit itu," harap Sasuke, walau jelas-jelas hal itu sangat mustahil.

**._._. X ._._.**

"Sore, Sasuke. Apa aku terlalu lama?" Naruto yang baru turun dari mobil mewahnya segera turun dan berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di depan kafe usai bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Yup, lama sekali. Kakiku sampai pegal," balas Sasuke, sedikit merengek. Naruto tersenyum tipis, dan mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke, "Maaf sayangku, kau taukan, tak ada jalanan di Konoha yang bebas dari macet saat jam pulang seperti ini." Dengan hati-hati, pria berjas putih itu menuntun Sasuke berjalan memasuki mobil mereka. Ia tau betul Sasuke sangat kerepotan dengan perut membuncit seperti itu, tapi dari situlah ia mengerti betapa luar biasanya kaum hawa itu, tak terkecuali sang istri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalan menuju apartemen mereka aman dan lancar-lancar saja, sampai...

"Enngghh... Akkhhh..." Sasuke mengerang kesakitan di bagian perutnya. "Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Naruto mulai panik, hingga ia harus membagi konsentrasinya terhadap jalanan pada sang istri yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Ugh... sakit... Naruhh... AKHHH..." Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa nyeri di rahim hingga bagian tulang kelamin membuatnya tersiksa.

Naruto segera menepikan mobilnya, lalu dengan cemas ia bertanya, "Kita ke rumah sakit saja ya? Mungkin kau su-"

"Tidak perlu..." Sasuke mengatur deru nafasnya, "Rasa sakitnya, sudah mulai hilang kok," wanita yang mulai rileks itu mengelus perut besarnya.

"Yakin?" Ditanya seperti itu, Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawabannya. "Lebih baik, kita segera pulang!" pinta Sasuke yang langsung disetujui oleh sang suami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kondisi istrinya, baru 20 menit yang lalu Sasuke mengerang kesakitan lalu mereda, dan sekarang istri tercinta kembali mengeluh sakit di bagian perutnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dan kini, tidak hanya tiap 20 menit sekali, tapi berubah menjadi 10 menit sekali.

"Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit," Naruto membingkai pipi pucat Sasuke yang lembab oleh keringat. Ia tidak tahan melihat Sasuke meringis-ringis karena nyeri yang ia rasakan. Dan untuk kali ini, Sasuke patuh tanpa penolakan sedikitpun.

**._._. X ._._.**

Naruto memandang cemas wajah pucat Sasuke yang tertidur dengan lelap, jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak normal saat ini, mengingat beberapa jam lagi ia akan melihat dua bayi mungilnya terlahir ke dunia.

"_Love you_ Sasuke..." dikecupnya punggung tangan Sasuke yang sedaritadi ia genggam, rambut hitam kebiruan sang Istripun tak luput dari belaian-belaian lembutnya. "Kita akan berjuang bersama!"

Sasuke hanya menggumam tak jelas dalam tidurnya sebagai balasan atas ucapan Naruto, membuat lelaki berambut pirang itu tersenyum tipis. Ya, Tsunade bilang, Sasuke harus banyak istirahat sekarang, alasannya hanya ada satu, agar nanti ketika proses melahirkan tiba, Sasuke memiliki banyak energi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaarghh... Ennngghh..."

"Sasuke, tahan Nak!" Mikoto, Ibu kandung Sasuke mencoba menenangkan anak bungsunya yang sedaritadi meraung kesakitan karena kontraksi diperutnya yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"AAARRGHHH... Sakitt Bu... Ahhh... sakitt..." Sasuke menggeliat-geliat layaknya cacing kepanasan, ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini rasanya orang yang hendak melahirkan.

"Memang begitu kalau mengandung anak pertama Sasuke, kontraksinya akan sedikit lebih lama," Mikoto menenangkan sang anak yang hampir frustasi merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya.

"Apa kau ingin melakukan operasi_ caesar_ saja?" Uzumaki Kushina, sang Mertua menyahut, ia yang juga turut berada di dekat Sasuke merasa kasihan dengan menantunya yang meraung-meraung sambil meringis kesakitan seperti itu.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, "Aku ingin... Oughh... melahirkan secara normal Bu..."

Kushina mengangguk, memory tentang masa-masa dimana ia melahirkan Naruto dan Kyuubi berputar kembali di otaknya,_ 'Itu adalah hari yang paling menyakitkan...'_

**._._. X ._._.**

**Sasuke's POV...**

Sebentar lagi, aku akan melahirkan. Dadaku berdebar-debar menantikan moment ini. Aku takut, takut jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak kuinginkan.

"Kau pasti bisa..." Ya, Narutoku. Entah sudah kali keberapa suamiku itu mengatakannya. Membuatku lega disatu sisi, karena ia akan seti mendampingiku sampai proses persalinanku usai.

"Aku tau, _Dobe_. Kau sendiri, jangan pingsan ya!" balasku sambil tersenyum mengejek. Dan yang kudengar berikutnya adalah gerutuan tak jelas dari bibirnya. Tapi, itulah yang membuatku merasa senang jika bersamanya.

"Sasuke-_chan_..." Aku dan Naruto, kami berdua menatap Tsunade-_baa san_ dan 2 assistennya yang tengah menyiapkan segala keperluan persalinanku. Wajah wanita tua itu begitu serius saat ini. "Kami berjuang bersamamu."

Aku tersenyum lemah, tidak mampu membalas ucapan beliau. Rasanya, sakit di bagian perutku membuat lidahku kelu.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Ah, Naruto mengatakannya lagi. Tapi itulah yang aku tunggu. Ungkapan cintanya yang slalu meredupkan kegalauan dalam hatiku. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayangku...

**Sasuke's POV END...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Enhhh... Akh... AKHHH..." Sasuke terus melenguh menahan sakit, kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri, sementara tangannya terkepal kuat, meremas sprei dan jari-jari Naruto. Narutopun, menggengam kuat jemari sang Istri, karena ia tau, itulah yang menjadi sumber kekuatan Sasuke saat ini.

"Dorong Sasu-_chan_! Dorong..."

"ENHHHH... KKHHH..." Airmata Sasuke bercampur dengan keringat, wajahnya memucat menahan kesakitan di bawah sana. Coba bayangkan, lubang sesempit dan sekecil itu, menjadi jalur keluar seorang bayi manusia? Bukankah itu luar biasa.

"Tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam dan dorong..."

"HHHNN... AAAARRGGHH..."

"Oeeek... Oeeek..." Suara tangisan bayi, terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Bayi pertama berhasil lahir dengan selamat.

Melihat bayi mungil berlumuran darah sang Istri tercinta, Naruto mendadak merasa mual dan benar-benar lemas di sekujur tubuhnya. "Kau heb-Sas, Sasuke..." Ia yang hendak memuji sang Istri, sempat kaget ketika melihat Sasuke hampir pingsan karena kepayahan. "Nek, Sasuke..."

"Buat Sasuke untuk tetap tersadar Naruto!" ujar wanita berambut pirang itu, usai memberikan bayi mungil tak berdosa itu pada salalh satu suster.

"Sasuke, ayo bangun! Tinggal satu lagi..." sambil menepuk kedua pipi lembab Sasuke, Naruto berujar. Ia tak mampu lagi membendung airmatanya, ketika melihat kondisi Sasuke.

"Naruhh... Shhh... AKHHH"

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, sekarang cepat ambil nafas dan hembuskan perlahan!" Tsunade kembali memberi komando. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan darah yang keluar sedikit tidak wajar, dari jalur lahir Sasuke.

Sasuke yang masih diambang sadar dan tidakpun, akhirnya kembali mengulang proses meletihkan itu. Sambil memegangi tangan Naruto, ia terus mengejan. Berusaha mati-matian untuk mengeluarkan sang anak. Walau teramat sangat sakit, Sasuke merasa bangga, karena ia benar-benar merasakan nikmatnya menjadi seorang Ibu yang sesungguhnya.

"NNHHH... ENNHH... AAAARRGHHHH..." Bersama jerit kesakitan itu, terdengar tangisan bayi yang tak kalah keras. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega, karena pada akhirnya, proses menegangkan ini selesai. Ia terharu sekali dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia hingga tidak bisa diungkapkan hanya dengan kata-kata._ 'Aku seorang ayah?'_ bisiknya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Kau, benar-benar wan-" sekali lagi, Naruto dibuat bungkam ketika melihat keadaan sang Istri. Seketika, kepanikan menyelimuti relung hatinya. "Nek, Sasuke. Sasuke pingsan, Nek!"

Tsunade segera bertindak cepat ketika menyadari jika cucunya telah benar-benar mencapai batasnya. "Shizune, hentikan pendarahannya. Anko, cepat pasang selang darah dan infus! Naruto, kau segeralah keluar!"

"Tapi, Nek!"

"Cepat!" Dibentak seperti itu, Narutopun akhirnya patuh. Dengan berat hati ia tinggalkan Sasuke, yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Namun, sebelum keluar, ia sempatkan mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke yang terasa dingin dan kering. Ketakutan menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya, otak, dan hatinya. Ia takut kehilangan Sasuke, ia tidak ingin orang yang paling dicintainya, pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kumohon selamatkan dia, Nek!" Naruto harusnya sudah paham. Tanpa dimintapun, neneknya akan dengan senang hati menyelamatkan sang Istri.

Kini, Naruto hanya berharap, agar sang Istri baik-baik saja...

**._._. X ._._.**

**TBC**

**._._. X ._._.**

Silahkan review...hehe


End file.
